


Some Nights

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [45]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly and Killer always come home to each other.





	Some Nights

Some days, Killer doesn’t say a word when he walks into Anomaly’s apartment.  He doesn’t need to; Anomaly can read his face easily. He opens his arms, and Killer slips into his lap and curls up.  He isn’t crying, but his red eyes say he already has. He just holds on tight and trembles, his face buried in Anomaly’s chest while he rocks him slowly, rubbing Killer’s back.  

Anomaly doesn’t know what happened, but he knows Killer is soft and kind and determined to save everyone who comes through the doors of the ER.  He can’t always save them, and those are the ones that weigh heavy on his shoulders. He can’t carry that weight for Killer, but he does all he can to make it a little lighter, so he holds him close and lets him grieve and reassures him that he isn’t alone.

Eventually, Killer relaxes and sits back, wiping his eyes.  He smiles, and asks  _ how was your day? _

Anomaly tells him about Rabble and Loudmouth having a glitter fight; about the way Tup dragged Fives onto the floor to dance after the club closed for the night; about all the silly, happy moments, until Killer’s smile turns from a desperate, shaky, watery thing into something real.  Killer needs that, to be grounded and brought back to a better world, and Anomaly is always more than willing to offer it.

* * *

 

Other days are the kind where Killer comes in and goes straight for the shower.  When he comes out, he’s damp and his skin is flushed beet red. 

“I showered at work, but I still felt gross.  Somebody threw shit at me again.” He takes Anomaly’s glass out of his hand and drains it.

Anomaly blinks, then says, deadpan, "I had a guy who wanted me to read War and Peace out loud while he wore a diaper and crawled around on the floor."  His motto has always been  _ the more money somebody has to throw around for sex, the weirder the shit they’re into. _  He hasn’t been proven wrong yet.

It’s Killer’s turn to blink, his brows raised.  "That's... very specific?” he tries, his voice pitching higher than normal. 

"He brought a copy with him.  There were stains."

They stare at each other for a moment before they break into laughter at the same time, exhausted hysteria washing over them both as they trade stories from the night.  They end up cuddled together, each of them setting off the other every few minutes with another round of breathless, tired giggles, and they don’t have to say anything else, because no matter what, when they’re together, everything is just fine.


End file.
